Nico in Middle Earth
by bowdownmeremortals
Summary: A few months after the Giant War, Nico begins trying to shadow-travel again. But he's out of practise, so he ends up in an odd place
1. Chapter 1

Middle Earth

 **Nico stumbled through the shadows, he hadn't done a lot of travel in the months since the Giant war, so he was a bit out of practise.**

 **Which of course had to take him to the wrong place. Perfect. Nico had no idea where he was, Will was going to kill him. It looked a bit like New Zealand. Fortunately there seemed to be a kind of castle-fort thing in a mountain up ahead.**

 **Nico trudged towards it, the fort was embedded in the mountain, with a very thick looking wall around it. He was about three hundred metres before the wall when Nico heard an alarmed yell and an arrow whizzed towards him. Nico yelped and jumped aside, the arrow piercing the ground beside him.**

 **A voice called out from the wall "State your name and business stranger, and better do it quickly, we have warriors in here". Nico frowned and tilted his head "I mean you no harm" he yelled "I just want to know where I am".**

 **An armoured man appeared on the wall, he looked confused "You're at Helms Deep of course?" Then he seemed to realise Nico's age "It's a boy" he called to his comrades "Can't be older than thirteen" He turned to Nico again "Are you a refugee?" He asked concerned.**

 **Nico furrowed his brows "No?" he asked "Why?". The man looked at him incredulously "Why?" He scoffed "We're in a war boy! How did you not know that?" Nico bit his lip "I'm not from here" he explained. The man looked torn "I'll go talk to my superiors" he told him.**

 **Nico waited for a few minutes, until the man came back. This time he was with another man, as well a tall fair blonde guy and a really hairy short dude with an axe. The second man frowned down at Nico "Who are you?" He asked. "Nico" Nico called. The dude with the axe snorted "What sort of name is Nico?" He laughed. The blonde touched him on the shoulder "There is no need for discourtesy Gimli!" Nico glared at the short dude "Who names their kid Gimli?" He shouted "Where I come from, Nico is a perfectly acceptable name!" The dude hefted his axe**

 **"Don't test me little boy!" Nico scoffed "Not much you can do about it" The second man lifted his hands "Silence! I asked who you were...Nico. Your name doesn't help me"**

 **Nico frowned "All you need to know is that I'm not from here...Wherever 'here' is. And that apparently you are in a war, I can help with that" The blonde guy leaned over the edge, looking at Nico curiously "How could you help us? You are naught but a boy" Nico glared at him "I may be young, but I have seen things you could never dare to imagine" The hairy dude scoffed "I doubt that"**

 **Nico clenched his fingers, and the air around them dropped about twenty degrees "Have you ever looked the pit of Hell? Have you ever seen the fields of Punishment? Have you seen the dead come back? And fight for you? Have you seen myths and legends and gods and giants and titans in the world and know they are your ancestors, your family, and your enemies all at once? Have you looked the God of Death himself in the eye, and have him regard you, as not quite an equal, but as near to that that one could ever get? Have you seen much more than that, so much you cannot even say what it is that you have seen? So much that you get nightmares every single night? Have you seen more than anyone else? Know more than anyone else? But be unable to use that knowledge to save your friends? To still watch them be cut down in battle, knowing that you could have saved them? But still know it is better you are silent, for those you know of, must never know of each other?" He shook his head at the flabbergasted men on the wall "I don't think so. And I can win this war for you"**

 **The second man looked completely bemused "I think you'd better come in"**


	2. Chapter 2

The large wood and stone door slowly opened, Nico carefully walked towards it. The odd men and a few soldiers stood in the doorway, looking suspiciously out at Nico.

The short grumpy man huffed "This boy's no bigger than Frodo" he muttered. Nico grit his teeth and bit back a sarcastic comment.

When he reached the doorway, the soldiers stepped out, and flanked him on either side. The bearded man tilted his head "You have a lot to explain" he said shortly.

They went through the walls, Nico noticed that were a lot of people huddled against the walls, staring confusedly at him. _There is definitely a war going on here_ Nico thought.

They went up through the circling road-thing, and went into some house. The guards of either side of Nico sat him down roughly on a long table, and the other men sat down on the opposite side.

The bearded man cleared his throat "Now" he began "What do you want". Nico frowned "What do I want?" He asked "Well, I want to go home". The blonde man leaned forward "And where is this home?" He asked. Nico huffed "You know" he said irritatedly "It would probably be a better idea if we introduced ourselves first. I have no idea who you are, and that is not a good tactic if I'm going to help you"

The bearded man shook his head "You're quite right" he said "I am King Theòden of Rohan". Nico raised an eyebrow "Lovely" he said dryly. The blonde guy dipped his head "I am Legolas, Elf of Mirkwood"

Nico's mouth twitched "You have some creative names" he said. The grumpy dude-Gimli apparently- scowled, clearly thinking there was a masked insult there. Nico smiled "I am Nico di Angelo, and that's all I'll say about that for now" he steepled his fingers "Now" he said briskly "What is the situation?"


	3. Chapter 3

Theòden, or whatever his name was, blinked at Nico, tilting his head.

He frowned "The situation?" he asked "well, as you've clearly guessed, there's a war"

Nico rolled his eyes "Well _obviously"_ he said exasperatedly "I figured that out, funnily enough, I know the signs. Who are you in a war against, and why?"

Theòden steepled his fingers and leaned forward on the table "We are in Middle-Earth. Here there are men, elves, dwarves, hobbit, Orcs... I assume you know this?"

Nico frowned thoughtfully _So it's_ _ **not**_ _New Zealand...huh._ He stared levelly at the man "I know nothing of this world. I thought I made that clear. I wish to understand what the Hades is going on"

Legolas sat back in his chair and sighed deeply

" _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

 _Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

 _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

He huffed and looked away, pressing his lips together "That is it. The base of what you need to know. One ring to rule them all"

Nico furrowed his brows "One ring" he mused "Where is this ring, I assume you are on the other side of this Dark Lord. _What is with all these Dark Lords everywhere, seriously!"_

Legolas half-smiled "The ring is with Frodo, a small hobbit, he is with Sam, another, and they are trying to go to Mordor to destroy it"

Theòden rubbed his hands together "Come on then, we have to get through"


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's head was reeling with all this new information, with this story of a fellowship, and this teeny guy called Bilbo, and a wizard, and a dragon,and monster-things, and a giant creepy red eye.

He let out a long breath "Excuse me" he said standing up "I have to try something, where can I find a rainbow?"

Legolas looked taken aback, but Gimli sighed annoyedly and got up "Come on" he grumbled

Nico followed Gimli into another room where Gimli showed him a weird contraption "Just pull this and that and push that and you'll be good" he said shortly, creating a small rainbow somehow

Nico gave him a small smile and thanked him. He circled the rainbow for a few seconds before digging into his pockets and getting a _drachma._ He silently asked Gimli to leave, and he rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Hazel Levesque"

The rainbow spluttered and wobbled, before creating a shaky picture.

Hazel was at Camp Half-blood... She did not look happy

"No Percy!" She shouted "I don't care! We are going to find my brother no matter what it takes!"

Reyna and Will were standing next to her, and they looked murderous. There was some muffled sounds that Nico couldn't understand and Hazel's face just went cold and furious.

She clenched her fists "What did you just say Drew?" She whispered "What the-"

"Hazel" Nico interrupted. Hazel jumped and looked around wildly "Nico?" She said frantically "Where are you?" She spotted his face and gave a half-scream "Where on earth are you Nico Di Angelo!"

The rainbow flickered, and Hazels eyes widened. Nico bit his lip "I'm not entirely sure.." He admitted.

Will popped up from the side "Excuse me" He asked affrontly "I said you could attempt to shadow-travel again _slowly mind you._ I did **not** mean GETTING LOST IN ANOTHER GODDAMN DIMENSION. YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE, YOU HEAR ME" he yelled, crossing his arms

Reyna held up two fingers in greeting "Yo" she said casually "How's the weather over there?"

Nico smiled "Aside from the war, and foreshadowing storm clouds over when apparently there's a muderous evil thing, the weathers great actually!"

Poor Hazel looked like she was going to explode "Hgggnnnhhh" she somehow managed to articulate through her clenched jaw. Will just looked dissaproving "If you die, I swear I'm gonna kill you" he muttered. Reyna grinned "Awesome" she said "Bring me back a souvenir Kay?"

Nico smiled "Of course" he said brightly "There's these things called Orcs here, I'll see if I can bring you a weapon"

Reyna gave him a thumbs up, then looked at Hazel, who seemed to be hyperventilating. "I'll calm her down" she told Nico "Anyway, Will wants to talk to you"

She lead Hazel away, Will somehow managed to move the Iris message, Nico would have to ask him how he did that some time. Will swallowed nervously, Nico tilted his head.

"Uh" Will began, he was always so articulate "Um, so, uh" Nico snorted "Sorry sorry, carry on" he quickly said, hiding his laughter beside his hand

Will scowled at him "Anyway" he said loudly "uh..." Nico waited expectantly. "Um-Don't die" Will said quickly, going red. Nico blinked "I wasn't planning on it" he said slowly.

Will sucked in his lower lip "I would be sad if you died" he swallowed "You, uh, mean a lot to me"

Nico blinked "Thank you" he said quietly" he gave Will a small smile "You mean a lot to me too"


	5. AN (I hate these too, sorry)

AN

Hello.

So this story was mainly me trying to blurt out an idea I had in my head

Its doubtful I will continue this, though possible, as firstly, I don't feel I'll have enough time, and my interest in the pjo universe is dwindling (due to the steadily declining quality in writing that is being produced by Rick now)

Therefore, I hereby declare, that if anyone wants to use this idea/story, adopt it, continue it, rewrite it, ect

They totally can, with my blessing.

I realise now that I made Nico cliche, out of character, truthfully, overpowered.

I would suggest someone else avoid that mistake (and I apologise for doing it in the first place)

I also suggest, if someone where to rewrite this, or similar, to start before Nico even shadow travels, get the lead up to it (I mean, I imagine something would have distracted him, for him to be so off in calculations)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, I didn't realise how awesome reviews actually feel before this.

I again, apologise because somehow, I forgot the details (as in the details from the Two Towers of this particular scene. And that never helps in writing)

I hope to see adaptations of this story, better written than my late night blathering when th about it in a sleepy daze (sorry)

Thank you for your interest in my story, it really means a lot


End file.
